Fujoshi
by Furukawa Kana
Summary: Yamanaka Ino berusaha menghindari si pasangan gay dalam waktu dua minggu, dan hanya dalam waktu dua hari, semuanya berubah menjadi kacau/"Kita akan menikah Ino, pantaskah aku mendapat perlakuan buruk dari calon istriku sendiri?"/"Jadi, aku mau kau tidak menghindariku lagi. Kau kekasihku, Yamanaka Ino."/Chap-4 udpate/Warning Inside/SasuIno/GaaIno/RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Fujoshi **_**Furukawa Kana**

**Warning : Newbie, ****AU,**** OOC, typo(s), EYD hancur, deskripsi kurang, abal, dll.**

**A/N : Jika ada kesamaan cerita itu bukanlah kesengajaan. Plot fic ini murni punya saya dan jika menemukan kesamaan dengan cerita lain, mohon konfirmasi. Hope you like, minna ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

Sabaku Gaara baru saja menduduki diri di bangku saat teman sekelasnya-Naruto berteriak heboh sembari berlari tergesa-gesa memasuki kelas mereka.

"Gaara, Gaara!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Gaara menoleh dan mengernyit melihat keadaan kacau Naruto. "Ada apa?"

Masih dengan napas putus-putus, pemuda dengan tanda lahir di pipi itu mencoba mengatur napasnya. " .lihat."

"Lihat apa?"

"Mading! Kau pasti akan terkejut!" Naruto langsung menarik tangan Gaara namun detik kemudian kembali melepasnya. Wajah Naruto yang langsung pucat pasi membuat Gaara kembali berucap, "Ada apa lagi?"

Dengan cepat Naruto menggeleng, "_Ah daijoubu_. Ya sudah, ayo!" Naruto berlari duluan diikuti Gaara di belakangnya yang masih diselimuti rasa penasaran.

Sesampainya di tempat yang dimaksud, telah banyak murid yang berkumpul di depan mading sekolah, bukan hanya dari angkatannya saja bahkan adik tingkatnya juga ada di sana. Merasa ada yang tak beres, Gaara mencoba menerobos hingga berhasil berdiri tepat di depan mading.

Iris _jade_-nya meneliti satu persatu huruf-huruf yang terpampang jelas nan besar di hadapannya. Hanya tiga kalimat, namun berhasil membuat seorang Sabaku Gaara membulatkan mata walau masih dapat ditutupi wajah datarnya.

_**SABAKU GAARA- 3-1 TERNYATA SEORANG GAY. TERBUKTI SAAT PERCAKAPANNYA KEMARIN DENGAN UCHIHA SASUKE. SABAKU GAARA SENANG DIKATAKAN GAY.**_

Siapa gerangan yang berani menuliskan hal nista demikian? Gaara berpikir kemungkinan siapa saja yang mendengar percakapannya kemarin dengan Sasuke hingga berani menulis berita menjijikkan ini.

Gaara berusaha tak peduli dan memilih kembali ke kelas. Namun baru saja ia berbalik, ia disuguhi tatapan aneh oleh seluruh murid yang melihatnya. Tak terkecuali Sasuke yang langsung merinding.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke menggeleng perlahan. "Ternyata benar, kau seorang _gay_!" tuding pemuda pantat ayam itu. Sedangkan Gaara hanya menghela napas berat. Tak akan mudah menghadapi situasi jika sahabatnya saja percaya gosip murahan tersebut.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke," Gaara mencoba menarik tangan Sasuke untuk menjelaskanya berdua, namun reaksi yang dikeluarkan sama seperti Naruto tadi. Sasuke langsung melepaskan cengkeraman Gaara.

"Maaf Gaara, aku bukan _gay_ sepertimu."

Geraman Gaara menjadi penanda jika pemuda tampan tersebut mulai merasa jengah. Oke, tak masalah jika seluruh warga KHS menganggapnya _gay_, asal tidak dengan sahabat sedari kecilnya ini.

"Jangan membuatku frustasi, Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Berhentilah bersikap menjijikkan seperti itu. Kau sudah seperti _gay_ sungguhan."

Kembali Gaara mengerang, "Dan berhentilah percaya gosip itu. Aku tak masalah jika mereka semua menganggapku _gay_, tapi tidak denganmu."

Ucapan frontal pemuda Sabaku barusan membuat keadaan hening seketika. Semua orang melongo, tak percaya jika seorang Gaara dapat mengatakan demikian. Sasuke langsung menatap jijik, bukan hanya Sasuke namun seluruh murid yang ada di sana kecuali-

"KYAAA!"

Gaara dan yang lainnya sontak menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Mata _jade_ Gaara menyipit begitu mengetahui siapa yang memekik tadi.

"Ino."

Di sana, tak jauh dari tempat mereka semua, seorang gadis dengan rambut _ponytail_, beriris _aqua blue _dan berkulit putih mengatup kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap berbinar sepasang sejoli-Gaara dan Sasuke. Entah apa yang membuat gadis seperti _barbie_ itu sumringah, yang jelas membuat perasaan Gaara maupun Sasuke tak menentu.

"Ternyata selama ini aku salah. _Gomen ne_, Uchiha-_senpai_."

Sasuke tersentak saat gadis pujaannya menyebut namanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku salah mengira selama ini. Tapi aku sadar sekarang, bahwa _senpai_ ternyata-"

Saat itu, rasanya Sasuke ingin meloncat kegirangan. Akhirnya Ino sadar bahwa ia bukanlah _gay_, namun yang _gay_ itu adalah Gaara. Dengan begitu, Yamanaka Ino pasti akan menerima cintanya. Sasuke sudah tersenyum penuh arti dan dalam hati membanggakan dirinya.

"Ternyata _senpai_ bukan seorang _seme_, melainkan _uke_!"

**JDARRR!**

Kilat berkekuatan ribuan volt baru saja menyambar Sasuke. Mulut Sasuke mendadak kaku, tak bisa mengeluarkan sanggahan atas pernyataan menyeleweng tadi. Dikatain _uke_ oleh sang pujaan hati membuat hati Sasuke serasa dicabik-cabik.

"Sungguh, kalian berdua begitu romantis. Selama ini aku berpikir bahwa Uchiha-_senpai_ adalah _seme_, karena aku sering melihat _senpai_ menolong Sabaku-_senpai_ dan selalu mendekatinya. Namun aku salah. Ternyata Sabaku-_senpai_ adalah _seme_ dan Uchiha-_senpai_ _uke_. Kegigihan Sabaku-_senpai_ berusaha meyakinkan Uchiha-_senpai_ itu sangat..."

"Romantis."

Hancurlah sudah harga diri sepasang sahabat itu. Kalimat demi kalimat yang dilontarkan Ino membuat seluruh murid memandang mereka jijik dan mual. Mereka seakan terhipnotis dengan apa yang Yamanaka Ino yakini selama ini.

"Whooaaa kalian memang _gay_ rupanya."

"Kukira hanya Gaara, ternyata Sasuke juga ya?"

"Benar-benar menjijikkan. Padahal dengan wajah setampan mereka, banyak gadis yang mengantri, namun ternyata..."

Dan masih banyak komentar negatif yang dapat mereka tangkap. Setelah aksi menatapa aneh mereka, seluruh murid lainnya beranjak bubar menyisakan Gaara, Sasuke dan Ino.

Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang bereaksi. Ia langsung berlari ke arah jendela koridor menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Mengisi paru-parunya kembali dengan oksigen yang habis terpakai akibat insiden tak jelas ini.

Sedangkan Gaara hanya menatap datar Ino yang memasang cengiran andalannya. Sambil mendecih, Gaara menarik tangan gadis itu dan membawanya ke atap sekolah.

Begitu sampai, Gaara langsung membanting pintu dan menguncinya. Sekali lagi ia tatap Ino dan berujar, "Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Eh? Ah tidak ada apa-apa."

"Jangan bohong!"

"Aku tidak bohong! Toh, kenyataannya memang-"

_Bruk_

Belum sempat Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Gaara terlebih dahulu menghempaskan tubuh wanita itu ke dinding di samping pintu. Mengunci segala pergerakan Ino dengan mencengkeram kedua lengan itu erat.

"Kenyataannya memang… Apa? Apa yang akan kau katakan setelah itu?"

Ino meneguk saliva-nya melihat tatapan tajam nan serius Gaara. Tatapan yang dapat membuatnya lebih memilih untuk tak melihatnya.

"Ayo jawab, Yamanaka Ino!"

Ino membuang muka namun dengan cepat Gaara palingkan kembali wajahnya agar bisa menatap _jade_ itu.

"Kenyataannya memang kalian berdua romantis."

"_Khee_..." Gaara mendengus. "Aku dan Sasuke romantis?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Kau menganggap aku _seme_?"

Sekali lagi Ino mengangguk.

"Dan artinya aku _gay_?"

Lagi, gadis berponi panjang itu mengangguk.

"Terus apa artinya ini?" Gaara mengelus perut rata Ino tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada iris _aquamarine_ itu. "Di sini ada bayiku. Dan kau masih berani menganggapku _gay_?"

Seolah tak gentar, Ino lagi-lagi mengangguk, "Ya."

Mendengar nada menantang dari Ino, seringai tipis tercetak jelas di wajah tampan Gaara. "Kau tidak menyesal mengatakan demikian?"

"Tidak. Bagaimanapun, aku tetap menganggap kalian sepasang kekasih. Apa kalian tidak sadar, bahwa kalian begitu romantis? _Ahh_ aku memang tidak pernah salah menebak siapa-siapa saja yang berpotensi untuk jadi _gay_."

"Begitu ya?" seringai yang tidak disadari Ino itu makin lebar. "Bagaimana jika kita buktikan sekarang apakah aku _gay_ atau tidak?"

Ino mengernyit, "Apa maksud _senpai_?"

Gaara mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga wanita cantik itu, "Kita ulangi kegiatan kita dua bulan lalu di perpustakaan."

Otak Ino mengerti arah permbicaraan Gaara maka tubuhnya langsung menegang dan mencoba mendorong Gaara sekuat tenaga walau sia-sia. Gaara benar-benar mengunci tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Hooo tidak bisa. Kau sudah mengaktifkan pikiran kotorku, nona."

Ino meringis, "Akan kulaporkan pada _Otou-san_!"

"Silahkan saja. Toh, _ji-san_ sudah menyetujui kita. Bahkan setelah aku lulus kita akan menikah, bukan? Jangan bilang kau lupa itu."

"_Baka_!" tak disangka-sangka, demi bisa lepas dari kekangan pemuda di hadapannya, Ino memilih menggigit lengan Gaara sekuat tenaga. Hal itu tentu membuat Gaara berteriak dan melepaskan cengkeramannya pada Ino.

Berhasil lepas, Ino memeletkan lidah kemudian berkacak pinggang, "Kan sudah kubilang, sampai kapanpun aku akan menganggap kalian _pasangan yang serasi_!" setelah itu, Ino melenggang pergi menyisakan Gaara yang hanya tertawa kecil.

"Yah, tak masalah kau menganggap demikian. Namun aku jamin, suatu saat nanti kau akan menarik ucapanmu itu, Sabaku Ino."

TBC

**A/N: Minna-san… Hontou ni gomenasai jika saya buat SasuGaa really OOC. Sebenarnya gk rela sih, ya cuma karena tuntutan cerita jadinya gini. Mana Gaara yang kek gay beneran ahahaha…**

**Semoga sequelnya gk mengecewakan ya, karena sepertinya chap pertama ini hancur sehancur-hancurnya. Ini fic ringan jadi santai aja bacanya, belum ahli buat fic yang berderai air mata hehehe. Dan chap ini khusus GaaIno ya, mungkin chap depan SasuIno ^^ Akhir kata-**

**Mind to RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Fujoshi **_**Furukawa Kana**

**Warning : Newbie, ****AU,**** OOC, typo(s), EYD hancur, deskripsi kurang, abal, dll.**

**A/N : Jika ada kesamaan cerita itu bukanlah kesengajaan. Plot fic ini murni punya saya dan jika menemukan kesamaan dengan cerita lain, mohon konfirmasi. Hope you like, minna ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

Sebuah majalah yang dilempar kasar jatuh tepat dihadapan pemuda dengan seragam KHS membalut tubuh kekarnya. Pemuda dengan iris _onyx_ itu hanya mampu menunduk, tak berani menatap sang ayah yang sedang murka padanya.

"Apa-apaan ini, Sasuke? Sejak kapan _Otou-san_ mengajarkanmu menjadi gay? Apa perempuan di dunia ini sudah habis hingga kau menyukai si Sabaku itu?"

Uchiha Sasuke menghela napas, pasrah mendengar celotehan ayahnya yang mengomel tentang berita yang dimuat di majalah sekolah kemarin. Entah siapa yang lagi-lagi membuat berita tak berperikemanusiaan itu. Sudah cukup sang pujaan hati mendeklarasikan ia sebagai Uke untuk Gaara minggu lalu, sekarang masalah baru lagi muncul. Padahal dalam seminggu ini ia sudah berusaha menjauhi Gaara agar terhindar dari gosip miring, namun kenyataannya...

"_Sabaku Gaara dan Uchiha Sasuke bermesraan di taman sekolah_? Whooa kau hebat juga _Otouto_. Lihatlah, foto kalian benar-benar serasi."

"Diam kau _baka-Aniki_. Aku dan Gaara tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Dan foto itu pasti diambil saat Gaara ingin meminta maaf padaku."

"Tapi kenapa romantis sekali?" Uchiha Itachi memang sangat menyebalkan. Bukannya membantu sang adik malah menambah suasana memanas di meja makan.

"Itu adalah ulah orang tak bertanggungjawab," Sasuke menatap tajam Itachi yang masih memasang muka menggoda.

Sedangkan Fugaku-ayah Itachi dan Sasuke sedang menahan amarah, tak peduli dengan sang istri-Mikoto yang terus memintanya bersabar. Mau bersabar bagaimana jika salah satu putra kebanggaannya ternyata adalah seorang gay.

"Pokoknya _Otou-san_ tidak mau tahu, putuskan sekarang juga Sabaku dan carilah wanita!" perintah Fugaku tegas. Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung mendelik kesal.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, aku dan Gaara bukan sepasang kekasih. Aku masih menyukai wanita dan masih normal, _Otou-san_!" emosi Sasuke mulai meningkat ditambah ekspresi menyebalkan dari Itachi. Oke, mungkin sebentar ia akan membuat perhitungan dengan _aniki_-nya itu.

"Makanya kalau begitu carilah wanita! Dan sebagai pembuktian kalau kau masih normal, bawalah wanita itu kemari dan perkenalkan pada _Otou-san_."

Sasuke mengangguk mantap, apapun akan ia lakukan agar tak dicap gay. "Baik. Aku akan membawa calon kekasihku kemari dan membuktikan bahwa aku masih normal."

Setelah mengatakan demikian, Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan meja makan dan melangkah menuju garasi bersiap pergi ke sekolah setelah sebelumnya menarik ranselnya di dekat meja makan. Itachi yang melihat Sasuke menjauh hanya menatap geli, tak menyangka jika adik satu-satunya itu memang adalah seorang gay, sebagai _uke_ pula. Itachi geleng-geleng kepala, turut prihatin atas masalah yang ditimpa Sasuke.

"Dan kau Itachi, jangan mengikuti jejak adikmu itu."

Anggukan yang Itachi berikan pada ayahnya sebagai jawaban. Ia tidak mungkin gay, toh ia sudah punya kekasih saat ini. Tidak seperti Sasuke, yang pacaran saja tidak pernah.

"Tenang otou-san. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu."

* * *

Hari ini, Sasuke berencana untuk menemui Ino dan sekali lagi menjelaskan bahwa ia bukan gay. Sekalian ia ingin menembak gadis cantik tersebut dan membawanya ke hadapan keluarganya. Sudah cukup ia menderita tekanan batin seminggu ini. Ia bertekad untuk mengubahnya dengan cara membuat gadis Yamanaka itu menjadi pacarnya.

Onyx Sasuke pun menangkap satu objek yang diyakininya adalah sosok yang sedari tadi ia cari. "Ino."

Dan bingo, gadis itu menoleh dan menatap Sasuke polos. Rambutnya yang diikat tinggi ditambah sinar mentari yang menyengat kulitnya, membuat Ino benar-benar manis hari ini, pikir Sasuke.

"_Senpai_?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke kantong celana. "Kau ada waktu? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Jika saja Ino bukan seorang _fujoshi_ dan Sasuke yang tidak dicap gay, mungkin gadis itu akan jatuh hati pada pesona Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ya. Memangnya apa yang ingin _senpai_ bicarakan?"

Sasuke kemudian menarik tangan Ino dan membawanya ke bawah pohon rindang di taman sekolah mereka. Sasuke melirik buku yang dipegang Ino dan ia seratus persen yakin bahwa itu adalah novel _yaoi_.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku," ujar Sasuke _to the point_. Walau ini adalah kedua kalinya, tetap saja pemuda pantat ayam itu harap-harap cemas walau sudah pasti gadis itu akan-

"Aku _fujoshi_, _senpai_. Kukira _senpai_ sudah mengetahuinya?"

"Yah, dan aku tidak masalah."

"Tapi aku men-ship _senpai_ dan Sabaku-_senpai_ _lho_. Apa itu tidak masalah?"

"Justru itu, aku ingin membuktikan padamu bahwa aku bukan gay. Ino," Sasuke memegang kedua lengan Ino dan meremasnya pelan. "Percayalah, aku tidak seperti yang kau kira. Aku masih normal."

"Jika kau menyukai _yaoi_, _yuri_ atau apapun itu, _it's okay_. Aku bisa maklumi, tapi tidak jika kau menganggap kami khususnya aku gay. Aku menyukaimu dan kurasa itu cukup membuktikan bahwa aku normal."

Ino mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali berusaha mencerna apa saja yang baru dikatakan sang _senpai_ tampan ini. Sasuke ingin membuktikan bahwa ia bukan gay? Oh ayolah walau seribu kali Sasuke maupun Gaara memberi bukti pada Ino, namun gadis itu tetap akan menganggap mereka gay.

"Tapi _sen_-"

"Atau kau ingin bukti yang lain?"

Ino mengernyit, "Eh?"

Sejenak Sasuke terdiam, menimang apakah akan mengatakannya atau tidak. Jika ia katakan, hancurlah _image_ baiknya selama ini, namun jika tidak sampai kapanpun sang pujaan hatinya tetap tidak akan menyukainya.

"Kalau aku gay, aku pasti tidak akan menegang jika bersamamu."

_1 detik_

_2 detik_

"KYAA! _Senpai_ _hentai_!" Ino memekik, tak menyangka jika sang _senpai_ perfect ini bisa berpikiran mesum juga. Sudah cukup Gaara menggodanya pekan lalu, dan sekarang...

"Aku menawarkan itu agar kau bisa membuktikan sendiri. Jadi, apa kau mau?"

"Tidak, tidak," Ino menggeleng cepat, "_Senpai_ tidak perlu membuktikannya, aku percaya."

Senyum mulai terbit di wajah Sasuke, "Kau percaya?"

Sekali lagi Ino mengangguk. Yah terpaksa ia pura-pura mengakuinya daripada pemuda ini berbuat aneh.

Uchiha bungsu itu menegakkan badannya kembali, "Berarti mulai saat ini kita resmi pacaran."

"Eh?!" kaget Ino membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Kenapa kau terkejut? Kau kan menolakku karena men-ship aku dan Gaara dan sekarang kau telah percaya, artinya..." seperti _deja vu_, Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya di samping telinga Ino. "Kau menerimaku."

Sontak gadis dengan marga Yamanaka itu melongo tak menyangka dengan keputusan sepihak yang diterimanya. Tentu saja Ino akan menolaknya, maka ia sudah ambil ancang-ancang untuk mengeluarkan 1001 alasan.

"_Senpai_, dengar-"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan," entah sejak kapan Sasuke yang menatapnya lembut menjadi menyeramkan seperti ini. _Onyx_ itu berkilat tajam dan memandangnya sinis, seolah mengatakan penolakan adalah mutlak baginya. Aura yang semula biasa saja mendadak meningkat membuat bulu kuduk Ino berdiri seketika.

Inilah Uchiha Sasuke yang dikenal oleh seluruh warga KHS, sosok penuh dendam dan misterius. Dan Ino akui, tatapan dan aura ini lebih jahat daripada Gaara.

Tak berlama-lama, Sasuke mulai melangkah menjauhi Ino. Belum sampai lima langkah, pemuda itu berhenti dan mengeluarkan suara tanpa berbalik melihat gadis di belakangnya yang masih _shock_.

"Jam tujuh malam aku akan mengenalkanmu pada orangtua-ku," Sasuke tak perlu jawaban dari permintaannya, toh gadis Yamanaka itu pasti tidak akan menolak. Rupanya ia hanya perlu bersikap dingin seperti biasa dan sedikit ancaman untuk dapat membuat kekasih barunya itu tunduk.

Sedangkan Ino mulai merasa dunianya berputar seketika. Dalam hati terus mengutuk dirinya yang tak membantah Sasuke. Dan sekarang? Hal yang sama sekali tak diinginkan terjadi… Sasuke menganggap mereka pacaran dan katanya malam ini ia akan dikenalkan pada keluarga Uchiha. Oh god!

* * *

"Jadi namamu Ino-chan ya?"

"Iya."

"_Hmmm_ setahuku _Ba-san_ keluarga Yamanaka punya kebun bunga di ujung Konoha. Apa itu benar?"

"Iya."

"Yamanaka? Haaa, apa kau mengenal Deidara? Kalian punya hubungan saudara? Seingatku Deidara _baka_ itu punya marga yang sama denganmu."

"Dei-_nii_ adalah sepupuku."

"Hoo begitu rupanya."

"Sejak kapan kau dengan si gay ini pacaran? Jangan bilang ia mengontrakmu untuk jadi pacarnya?"

"Diamlah _aniki_!"

"A-aku sudah lama menyukai Uchiha-_senpai_."

_Aktingmu sungguh bagus Ino, tak salah kau latihan selama lima belas menit tadi_. Inner Ino tersenyum.

Saat ini memang Ino sedang makan malam di kediaman Uchiha. Seperti perkataan Sasuke siang tadi, jam tujuh tepat ia dijemput dan langsung dibawa kabur. Dan alhasil, disinilah ia bersama keluarga Uchiha dengan segala pertanyaan yang dilontarkan khusus untuknya.

"Kau sudah lama menyukai Sasuke? Wah beruntung sekali Sasuke disukai _barbie_ sepertimu," ujar Itachi terus meledek adiknya. Sedangkan Sasuke tetap _stay cool_, tak ingin merusak _image_-nya jika harus bertengkar dengan _baka aniki_-nya.

"Ino-_chan_." Ino menoleh ke ibu Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya lembut.

"Ne, _Ba-san_?"

"_Arigatou _sudah mencintai Sasuke apa adanya." Ino tersentak mendengar ucapan Mikoto. Rasa bersalah mulai menjalar dihatinya, ia merasa begitu jahat karena telah membohongi mereka semua. Terlebih lagi mereka membuka lebar jalannya untuk berhubungan dengan Sasuke.

_'Gomen ne, Ba-san_,' ujar Ino dalam hati.

"_Doita, ba-san_. Aku juga beruntung Sasuke bisa mencintaiku." Senyum wanita paruh baya itu kembali membuat Ino merasa bersalah.

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan melangsungkan pernikahan?"

Sontak empat pasang mata langsung tertuju pada kepala keluarga Uchiha yang sedari tadi belum membuka mulutnya biar sekedar menyapa Ino. Dan sekarang, begitu membuka mulut langsung memberi pertanyaan yang membuat siapa saja mengerutkan alis.

"Aku dan Ino masih sekolah, malah Ino masih kelas dua. Belum kepikiran ke sana," ujar Sasuke menjelaskan walau dalam hati ia oke-oke saja menikahi Ino saat ini juga kalau bisa.

"Tidak bisa. Kalian harus menikah secepatnya!"

"_Otou-san_!"

"Fugaku, mereka masih sekolah kenapa ingin cepat-cepat? Tunggulah beberapa tahun lagi." Mikoto memberi pengertian kepada Fugaku. Kadang, Fugaku bisa bertindak di luar kewajaran.

"Jika mereka tidak menikah sekarang, aku takut sifat gay Sasuke akan muncul lagi."

**_DUARRR_**

Rasanya bom atom Hiroshima dan Nagasaki baru saja menyerang kediaman mewah Uchiha. Empat pasang mata itu kini melotot dengan mulut sedikit terbuka beberapa centi. Pengakuan lebih tepatnya kekhawatiran Fugaku terlalu frontal untuk dibicarakan terutama di depan Ino yang notabene bukan Uchiha.

Itachi langsung membekap mulutnya menahan tawa yang kapan saja bisa keluar. Ia begitu prihatin atas nasib Sasuke, dianggap gay oleh ayah sendiri memang tidak mengenakkan. Itu menyangkut harga diri seorang lelaki. Rupanya kegelian Itachi disambut baik oleh Ino, ia senyum-senyum sendiri dan dalam hati membenarkan ucapan Fugaku. Pasalnya sampai detik ini gadis Yamanaka itu masih menganggap Sasuke adalah _uke_ untuk Gaara.

Sedangkan Sasuke mengepalkan tangan, kesal dengan sang ayah yang juga tak memercayainya. Ia sudah membawa kekasih ke hadapan mereka, dan ia masih dianggap gay? Oh God.

"_Otou-san_, aku tidak gay dan tidak akan pernah. Buktinya, aku membawa Ino ke mari. Apa itu belum cukup?"

"Belum. Sampai Ino hamil baru _Otou-san_ percaya."

Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang menyeringai dan Ino yang mendelik. Ohohoho tentu saja Sasuke senang, pikiran kotornya langsung bekerja.

"Kalau itu mau otou-san, aku sanggup."

"_Ekh_?!" pekik Ino tak terima dengan apa yang pemuda di sampingnya ini. "_Senpai_ hentai."

"Wajar aku _hentai_, aku kan bukan gay." Ingin sekali Ino menimpuk Sasuke dengan sendok ditangannya.

"Yosh, kalau begitu mau kalian, baiklah baiklah. _Otou-san_, _Okaa-san_, ayo kita keluar malam ini," ujar Itachi langsung berdiri dari kursi dan disambut baik oleh Mikoto.

"_hai' hai'_. _Ne_, Sasuke, Ino-_chan_, kami pergi dulu ya? Jangan lupa 'buat' yang banyak," kata Mikoto diakhiri dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada sepasang sejoli itu, bermaksud untuk menggoda.

Alhasil, Fugaku dan Mikoto melesat keluar menyisakan Sasuke, Ino dan Itachi. Itachi? Ahh ia masih punya hal yang harus diurus sebelum menyusul kedua orangtuanya.

"Sebaiknya kalian masuk saja ke kamar. Tidak baik di sini berdua. Biar _maid_ yang membersihkan ini." Itachi menggiring SasuIno menuju kamar Sasuke. Itachi seolah menjadi tuli saat Ino mencoba berontak minta dilepaskan. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Hhh... Pemuda itu malah menyeringai tak jelas dan dalam hati memuja keluarganya yang begitu baik hati.

"Nah, _ganbatte_! _Jaa_."

_**Blam**_

Pintu tertutup rapat seiring dengan langkah kaki menjauhi kamar megah nan mewah milik Sasuke. Ino menatap kesal pintu bercat putih yang tak bersalah itu dan berpikir untuk kabur saja. Namun rupanya Ino kalah cepat, saat akan menyentuh gagang pintu, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menguncinya dan menyimpannya di kantong celana.

"_Senpai_!"

Sasuke menyeringai. "_Gomen ne_, Ino. Sepertinya malam ini kau harus menghabiskan malam denganku."

_**Ctak.**_

Empat sudut siku-siku tercetak dikedua pelipis gadis berumur 17 tahun itu. "Aku tidak mau! _Senpai_, aku mau pulang sekarang!"

"Bukankah kau mencintaiku?"

"Tidak, aku berbohong demi menjaga harga dirimu di depan mereka."

"Wah, kau rupanya perhatian padaku, eh?"

Ino merenggut kesal dan mencoba mengambil kunci yang di kantong celana Sasuke dengan bersusah payah pasalnya si empunya kamar begitu cekatan menjauhkan tangan Ino dari celananya.

Karena aksi itu pula, ide kotor kembali hinggap di otak jeniusnya. Ia masih membiarkan Ino sibuk dengan kunci tersebut selagi ia mulai memasang ancang-ancang untuk-

"Kyaa!"

_**Bruk**_

Jantung Ino berpacu cepat saat iris sebiru samuderanya dikunci oleh sang _onyx_. Jemarinya mulai dielus oleh telapak tangan yang jauh lebih besar darinya. Hembusan napas hangat menggelitik kulit lehernya yang bebas.

"Malam ini kau cantik," ujar Sasuke tanpa sadar memberatkan suaranya, mungkin efek Ino yang seolah begitu pasrah di bawahnya.

Otak Ino berdering keras tanda bahaya sudah di depan mata. _Aquamarine_ itu melirik cepat ke arah jemari Sasuke yang telah mengelus pipinya. Sungguh, Ino benci situasi seperti ini.

_Deja vu_. Yah ini _deja vu_. Ino pernah mengalaminya sekitar dua bulan lalu. Saat di mana pemuda di depannya menggodanya dengan suara berat dan mengelus pipinya perlahan. Seperti situasi sekarang, namun yang membedakan ialah pemuda di hadapannya dulu bukanlah tuan Uchiha Sasuke yang dijuluki _Prince of KHS_ melainkan...

Sabaku Gaara, si _seme_ milik Sasuke.

"Ne, Ino." _Onyx_ tetap mengikat _aquamarine_. "Mari kutunjukkan bahwa aku seratus persen normal. Tidak gay seperti yang kau impikan."

Bahaya! Situasi makin berbahaya! Kedua tangannya yang tergeletak di kanan-kirinya ditekan kuat oleh tangan besar Sasuke. Kakinya pun terkunci akibat dihimpit oleh tubuh kekar itu, untung saja kasur _king size_ yang menjadi tempat penyangganya empuk jika tidak sudah dapat dipastikan tubuhnya akan remuk.

"_Senpai_-"

"Shhh... Diam dan nikmatilah."

Ingin rasanya Ino berteriak lantang bahwa saat ini ia sedang mengandung anak dari 'kekasih' Sasuke namun entah kenapa bibirnya mendadak kelu saat _onyx_ hitam pekat Uchiha Sasuke mengikatnya.

Tidak tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Sudah cukup Gaara berbuat tidak senonoh padanya, jangan lagi dengan Sasuke. Namun walau pikirannya dipenuhi oleh rasa takut, satu hal yang terus mengganjal pikirannya, yakni-

'Hei... Seharusnya Uchiha-_senpai_ yang berada diposisiku dan Sabaku-_senpai_ yang menindihnya. Tapi kenapa situasinya malah seperti ini?'

Ino... Ino... Disaat genting dan tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menolongmu, kau masih bisa memikirkan percintaan antara Gaara dan Sasuke? Ckckck...

Seringai Sasuke makin tajam. "Bersiaplah, Ino."

"KYAAA!"

Dan untuk selanjutnya biarlah menjadi rahasia mereka berdua.

**TBC**

* * *

**Balesan reviews buat yang gk login ^^**

**Xoxo**

**Xoxo-san makasih udah review ya ^^ Ino kan seorang fujoshi akut dan berharap SasuGaa dapat bersatu jadilah dia tetap nganggap mereka sepasang sejoli walau dia-nya sendiri udah hamil hehehe… Makasih ya**

**Guest**

**Sebelumnya makasih udah mau baca dan review ya. Iya, ini udah lanjut kok hehehe ^^**

**.**

**De-chan**

**Makasih udah review ya De-chan ^^ Mereka kek gay beneran? Welehh berarti mereka memang jodoh kali ya*plak… Iya,gk akanada konflik berat kok. Paling Cuma masalah SasuGaa yg stress karena sang pujaan hati masih bersikukuh nganggap mereka gay dan lainnya menyusul hehe… Moga tetap suka ya, arigatou ^^**

**.**

**Mochachocolata**

**Mocha-san, arigatou udah review yaa… Iya, di chap kemarin mereka kek gay beneran dan berharap emang gitu*plak hehehe bercanda. Ending GaaIno? Nanti lihat ya, belum bisa nentuin pairing mana nantinya. Moga tetap suka ya.. arigatou ^^**

.

**A/N: Minna-san… Kana kembali lagi hahahaa… Ne, bagaimana? Aneh ya? Maaf ya kalau rada aneh, gk tau otak tiba-tiba koslet = = Dan gk menjeremus ke M kan? Takutnya malah kesitu, masih polos dan gk berani*plak**

**Dan sesuai janji chap ini khusus untuk SasuIno dimana mereka lagi-lagi buat ulah khususnya Sasuke yang makin kelihatan OOC-nya wkwkwk. Buat chap depan kek-nya gk SasuIno/GaaIno deh tapi fokusin ke Ino dulu. Yosh, aku masih mengharapkan kesediaan senpai, dan para reader buat membaca dan me-review cerita yang membosankan ini.**

**RnR ne ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Fujoshi **_**Furukawa Kana**

**Warning : Newbie, ****AU,**** OOC, typo(s), EYD hancur, deskripsi kurang, abal, dll.**

**A/N : Jika ada kesamaan cerita itu bukanlah kesengajaan. Plot fic ini murni punya saya dan jika menemukan kesamaan dengan cerita lain, mohon konfirmasi. Hope you like, minna ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

_Teet... _

Bel pertanda istirahat dibunyikan membuat sebagian besar murid dimasing-masing kelas berteriak lega. Belajar mulai pukul 8 hingga 10 memang melelahkan sekaligus membosankan bagi yang kurang suka dengan yang namanya.

Berbeda dengan teman sekelasnya lainnya yang langsung berhamburan ke kantin, pemuda dengan rambut merah bata itu memilih tetap duduk tenang di bangkunya sambil membaca buku setebal kamus. Entah apa yang ia baca hingga tatapan dari depan kelas tak ia sadari.

Uchiha Sasuke, terus memerhatikan sahabatnya dari pintu kelas. Bersandar di pintu membuatnya lebih terlihat santai walaupun batinnya sekarang tengah bergejolak.

Apa ia harus menegur Gaara?

Itulah pikiran yang terus menerus mengganggunya. Semenjak kejadian dimana berita tak senonoh berada di mading ditambah pernyataan Ino membuat Sasuke terus menjauhi Gaara. Tak menegurnya dan bertukar posisi tempat duduk dengan Shikamaru yang berada di pojok kanan belakang. Bahkan empat hari yang lalu sahabatnya itu meminta maaf dan ia tetap bersikukuh menghindar agar tak dianggap _gay_. Namun kenyataannya gosip miring makin terjadi hingga muncul di majalah dan berakhir dengan kemurkaan sang _Otou-san._

Yah, semua itu tidak terjadi jika saja Ino tidak menganggap ia dan Gaara sepasang kekasih.

Ino... Mengingat nama itu memunculkan keberanian dan menghapus keraguan Sasuke untuk meminta maaf pada Gaara. Dipikirannya telah mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja mulai sekarang bahkan jika ia kembali 'dekat' lagi dengan kapten basket itu.

"Gaara."

Gaara menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke menatapnya datar. Alisnya sedikit berkerut, menatap heran sahabatnya.

"Duduklah," ujar Gaara singkat. Sasuke menurut. Pemuda dengan iris sekelam malam itu berdehem sebentar mencoba menghilangkan rasa gengsinya. _Oh ayolah Sasuke, tak perlu gengsi pada sahabatmu sendiri. _Inner Sasuke meyakinkan.

"Aku... _Gomen_."

"..."

"Seharusnya aku tidak terpancing dengan gosip itu. Toh, kita bukan _gay_ dan tidak akan pernah." Sasuke melirik Gaara, ingin mengetahui bagaimana reaksi yang dikeluarkan. Dan nihil. Reaksinya hampir sama dengan saat ia berada di posisi Gaara. Berdiam diri seolah tak mendengarkan.

Kheh... Apa Gaara mau balas dendam?

"Gaara."

"Kukira kau masih bersikukuh menjauhiku," akhirnya Gaara menjawab. "padahal kau lebih mengenal aku dibanding mereka termasuk Yamanaka-_san_."

"Yah, aku salah. Saat itu aku sedikit frustasi karena Ino menolakku."

"_So_, kau mau memaafkanku?"

Sejenak Gaara terdiam namun detik kemudian senyum tipis khasnya menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Tentu saja. Aku tidak seperti kau yang begitu keras kepala."

Sasuke mendengus mendengar penuturan jujur sahabatnya. Memangnya hanya ia saja yang keras kepala? Masih ada _aniki_-nya yang lebih tidak bisa diatur. Lho, kenapa ia malah ingat Itachi?

"Masih ada aniki yang lebih keras kepala dibanding denganku," Sasuke mencoba membela diri.

"Ah tidak. Itachi-_san_ sangat penurut, berbanding terbalik denganmu," Gaara tahu Sasuke begitu benci dibandigkan dengan Itachi. "Buktinya ia lebih dipercaya oleh _Otou-san_ mu untuk memegang perusahaan saat lulus kuliah nanti. Jadi-"

"Berhentilah membandingkanku dengan _baka aniki_ itu!"

Gaara tidak dapat menahan untuk tidak tersenyum geli, rencananya untuk membuat Sasuke kesal rupanya berhasil. Sedikit saja membandingkan si bungsu Uchiha ini dengan kakaknya, dapat dipastikan akan mendapatkan _deathglare_ sempurna.

"Baiklah, aku akan berhenti. Jujur saja, jika kau terus bersikap emosi jika dibandingkan dengan Itachi-_san_, kau terlihat seperti adik kecil yang menggemaskan."

Sasuke akhirnya memberikan _deathglare_ pada Gaara. Dirinya kadang sedikit bingung dengan Gaara yang suka sekali menggodanya. Padahal hampir semua murid di sekolah ini tak ada yang berani dengannya, yah pengecualian untuk Gaara dan Ino.

"Tidak usah bermuka masam begitu. Aku hanya bercanda," ujar Gaara sembari mengacak rambut _emo _milik Sasuke. Entah sengaja atau tidak Gaara melakukannya, yang jelas hal itu membuat Sasuke menepis tangan Gaara. "Jangan-jangan kau beneran _gay_?"

Gaara tertawa kecil.

Rupanya di dalam kelas bukan hanya sepasang sahabat itu saja yang menghabiskan jam istirahat di dalam kelas, tetapi empat anak perempuan lainnya yang berada di pojok kanan kelas tetap tinggal karena membawa bekal dari rumah.

Dan mereka melihat semuanya. Kejadian saat pertama kali Sasuke terus memerhatikan Gaara hingga pemuda bertato ai tersebut mengacak rambut Sasuke. Reaksi mereka? Tentu saja melongo disertai sepasang sumpit melayang bebas dari tangan mereka.

Gosip itu ternyata benar! Gaara dan Sasuke benar-benar pacaran!

Empat orang teman sekelas GaaSasu itu saling berpandang kemudian berbisik-bisik dengan suara keras, otomatis hal itu membuat dua pemuda di depan sana menoleh dan menatap datar. Sedangkan para gadis tak peduli dan tetap berbisik-bisik. Kali ini mereka punya sedikit keberanian terhadap sepasang sahabat atau lebih tepatnya yang mereka anggap sepasang kekasih itu. Karena tak lama lagi berita heboh akan segera beredar di sekolah mereka tercinta, KHS.

Sasuke maupun Gaara tampak tak begitu peduli. Mereka yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja selama mereka tak meladeni gosip murahan tersebut. Mereka _gay_ dan pacaran? Khee... Lelucon macam apa itu.

"Sebaiknya kita mencari referensi untuk tugas Orochimaru-_sensei _di perpustakaan," sahut Gaara dan disambut anggukan oleh Sasuke. Mereka kemudian melangkah keluar tanpa memedulikan bisik-bisik yang begitu keras terdengar.

Dan satu hal yang membuat mereka berdua tak takut lagi dianggap _gay_.

Karena mereka telah berhasil membuktikan pada Ino bahwa mereka adalah lelaki sejati.

* * *

Ino merenggangkan tubuhnya begitu sang guru keluar dari ruang kelas. Lelah menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih dua jam untuk menghafalkan rumus-rumus panjang membuatnya ingin beristirahat sejenak. Walau masih berada ditingkat dua, namun rasanya tugas serta soal-soal yang diberikan seperti mereka sudah tingkat tiga saja. Berbicara tingkat tiga, ia baru sadar jika kakak tingkatnya itu tak akan lama lagi memasuki jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Mungkin sekitar dua bulan lagi.

Ino melirik Sakura-sahabat sekaligus tablemate-nya yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk turun ke kantin. "Ayo Ino. Aku sudah sangat lapar," Haruno Sakura menarik lengan Ino tanpa adanya perlawanan.

Baru beberapa langkah, Sakura mendadak berhenti membuat Ino juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Ada apa?" tanya Ino.

"Ah sepertinya dompetku masih tertinggal di tas. _Matte_," ujar Sakura berlari kecil ke arah bangku mereka lagi. Membongkar isi tasnya dan akhirnya menemukan dompet pink bermotif helai kelopak sakura.

Begitu hendak melangkah menuju tempat Ino masih menunggu, ia kembali berhenti. Bukan karena merasa ada yang tertinggal lagi, namun melihat keganjalan yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu. Dengan cepat Sakura mendekati Ino dan langsung berbisik padanya.

"Ino, apa kau datang bulan? Sepertinya kau bocor."

Ino membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan Sakura? Datang bulan? Bukankah ia sekarang sedang hamil, kenapa bisa datang bulan?

"Kau yakin?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku akan membelikanmu pembalut. Kau sebaiknya tunggu di toilet, aku akan menyusul. Ah-" Sakura kembali berlari menuju sebuah bangku di depan bangku miliknya dan mengambil sebuah jaket dari dalam laci kemudian memakaikan jaket tersebut di sekitar pinggang Ino. Setelah merasa noda di rok sahabatnya itu tak terlihat, baru ia menepuk pundak Ino.

"Itu jaket Tayuya, kau pakai saja. Nah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Oh ya, kita makan roti di kelas saja ya. Aku tahu rasanya tidak nyaman saat datang bulan untuk jalan ke sana ke mari."

Ino mengangguk dan melihat kepergian Sakura untuk ke koperasi sekaligus ke kantin. Beruntung Sakura menyadarinya, jika tidak malu-lah ia dilihat oleh seluruh murid sekolah.

Tak ingin berlama-lama di depan kelas, Ino langsung pergi ke toilet walau di otaknya masih memikirkan bagaimana mungkin ia datang bulan?

0-0-0-0-0

Ino membasuh wajahnya dengan air di depan wastafel. Tetes-tetes air yang membasahi kulit cerahnya ia biarkan. Pikirannya kini fokus pada masalah yang tadi.

Ia sedang hamil dua bulan dan mustahil ia datang bulan. Memang, mulai dari kemarin ia merasa nyeri pada perutnya dan ia pikir itu hanya rasa sakit perut biasa. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir mungkin rasa nyeri itu adalah penyebab dari siklus bulanannya yang kembali datang.

Oh ayolah Ino tak bodoh membicarakan mengenai tamu para wanita yang telah mengalami masa pubertas. Ia yakin, saat ini ia tidak datang bulan. Ia sedang hamil dan tidak mungkin siklus itu berlanjut.

Yah tidak akan bisa jika ia tidak melakukan hal-hal berbahaya bagi embrio di kandungannya.

Hal-hal berbahaya...

Ino memekik tertahan sambil melebarkan aquamarine jernih itu. Kedua tangannya menempel di mulut dan kepalanya bergoyang ke kanan kiri. Ia menggeleng keras, mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran yang tadi sempat terbesit.

Tapi jika dipikir lagi, itu ada benarnya. Pikiran gila itu bisa jadi adalah dalangnya.

Ino meraba perut ratanya dan menggumam sesuatu, "Apa aku keguguran?"

Tapi ia tidak melakukan hal ekstrim seperti berlari-lari sambil berloncat, maupun bertingkah yang dapat membahayakan kandungannya. Ia tidak pernah melakukan hal tersebut kecuali...

Saat ia dan Sasuke... Malam itu...

Ino merutuki kebodohannya. Kenapa ia baru sadar sekarang? Benar, ia yakin jika ia benar keguguran penyebabnya adalah si Uchiha bungsu sok _cool_ itu padahal _gay_.

Jika saja malam itu ia bisa lepas dan melawan Sasuke, pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Ia tidak akan kehilangan bayinya dan bagaimana ia akan menjelaskannya pada Gaara dan keluarga Sabaku?

"_Kami,_ _gomen ne_ tidak bisa menjaga _Aka-chan_," Ino terus mengelus perutnya. Walau ia terlihat ogah mengenai kehamilannya, namun bagaimanapun juga ia tetap merasa sedih dan tidak bertanggung jawab. Ia telah berjanji pada Gaara beserta keluarga Sabaku untuk menjaga bayinya, namun ternyata...

"Dasar senpai _gay_! Ini semua salahnya!" Ino merutuki Sasuke dan sempat berpikir bahwa akan mencekik senpai yang entah kenapa selalu mau mengurusi segala urusannya. Ino menatap dirinya di cermin, dan terus berpikir apa yang akan ia lakukan setelahnya.

Apa ia harus jujur dan minta maaf kepada keluarga Sabaku? Apa ia harus melaporkan perbuatan keji Sasuke pada keluarganya? Atau ia harus senang karena dengan begitu impiannya untuk tidak menikah dengan Gaara terkabul? Atau-

"Ino?"

Ino menoleh ke arah pintu masuk toilet melihat Sakura sedang mengernyitkan alis. Di sebelah tangan gadis itu terdapat bungkusan putih bening memperlihatkan isinya, yakni dua potong roti beserta dua kotak jus jeruk, makan siang mereka berdua.

"Kau tahu, kau membuatku menunggu hampir setengah jam dan apa yang kudapat? Kau malah asyik bercermin. Oh demi Tuhan, kau sudah cantik Ino. Tak perlu kau terus menerus pelototi kaca itu," omel Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang, sungguh bosan dan melelahkan menunggu sendirian sahabatnya itu di depan wc, dan ternyata Ino yang dikiranya masih sibuk malah bercermin ria.

Ino menghela napas lelah, rupanya pikiran tersebut masih bergentayangan dipikirannya. "_Gomen ne_," hanya mengatakan itu, kemudian Ino melangkah melewati Sakura. Sakura sempat dibuat melongo sampai pada akhirnya sadar bahwa ada yang tak beres dengan Ino.

"Buta-_chan_, _matte_!" teriak Sakura menyusul Ino yang sudah beberapa meter di depannya.

0-0-0-0-0

Ino menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja. Semenjak memasuki kelas ia langsung ke bangkunya dan malah terus memandangi halaman sekolah mereka dari jendela disampingnya, tak memeduli Sakura yang dari tadi terus merocos tak jelas.

"Ino, kau kenapa? Punya masalah?" tanya Sakura entah yang keberapa kalinya. Dan sekali lagi Ino belum mau mendongak demi melihat Sakura. Gadis beriris _emerald_ itu mendengus kesal karena terus dicueki Ino. Akhirnya ia pun membuka bungkus roti isi selai kacang dan memakannya. Ia tak peduli dengan sahabatnya itu mau makan atau tidak, toh daritadi ia sudah mati-matian membujuknya makan.

Setelah mengunyah potongan roti terakhirnya, Sakura kemudian menusukkan sedotan pada jus jeruk yang ia beli dan menyedotnya perlahan sambil terus memperhatikan Ino.

"Ino, kalau kau tetap begini, aku tidak akan mau menemanimu belanja lagi!" ancam Sakura.

Dalam hati Sakura menghitung mundur, biasanya tidak sampai lima detik Ino akan terpancing dengan ancamannya dan akan langsung menyerah. Namun hingga hitungan terakhir Ino belum juga mendongak membuat Sakura yakin masalah sahabat sejak kecilnya ini tidak bisa dibilang mudah.

"Ino," Sakura mengguncang bahu kanan Ino. "Jika kau punya masalah, kau bisa membaginya denganku," Sakura masih membujuk Ino.

"Siapa tahu, aku bisa membantumu?"

Sebuah keajaiban. Setelah menawarkan bantuan, akhirnya gadis tujuh belas tahun itu mau mendongak memperlihatkan wajah kusut seorang Yamanaka Ino. "Kau mau membantuku?"

Sakura mengangguk yakin. "Tentu saja. Apapun untuk sahabatku."

Ino terlihat berpikir sejenak. Dan detik kemudian bangkit serta memberesi buku catatan yang masih ada di dalam mejanya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya. Begitu juga dengan buku milik Sakura, Ino kumpul dan masuki ke dalam tas. Kelakuan gadis tinggi nan putih itu membuat Sakura melongo dan dalam beberapa detik hanya mampu memerhatikan tingkah Ino.

Setelah semua beres, kini Ino malah memakaikan tas berwarna pink pada Sakura begitu juga dengan tasnya sendiri dan selanjutnya menarik tangan Sakura keluar kelas.

"Tayuya, aku pinjam jaketmu ya,"teriak Ino dari depan kelas. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Tayuya, Ino langsung berlari dengan tangan Sakura berada digenggamannya.

"He-hei Ino. Kita mau ke mana?" Sakura bersusah payah mengikuti langkah lebar Ino.

"Aku mau menemui okaa-san mu."

Sakura mengernyit, "Tapi untuk apa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura membuat Ino memilih untuk menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Sakura yang memasang wajah bingung.

"Sakura," ujar Ino berekspresi serius.

"Aku akan menceritakan padamu. Tapi tidak sekarang. Jadi selama itu, bisakah kau hanya diam dan mengikuti apa yang aku minta? Aku sedang butuh bantuanmu sekarang."

Jujur saja, melihat Ino bermuka serius membuat Sakura khawatir. Jarang-jarang Ino begini. Namun demi menghargai Ino, Sakura memilih untuk mengubur rasa penasarannya. Toh Ino pasti akan menceritakan padanya.

"Ya, _wakatta._ Sekarang, apa yang mesti aku lakukan?"

"Temani aku bertemu _Okaa-san_ mu. Sekarang dimana beliau?"

"Jam segini masih di rumah sakit."

Ino mengangguk. "Baiklah, kita ke sana."

Dengan kalimat terakhir yang terlontar, akhirnya kedua sahabat itu bergegas pergi ke tempat yang mereka tuju.

* * *

Demi apapun, kabar yang barusan ia dengar seperti sebuah mimpi di siang bolong bahkan sedikitpun tak pernah terlintas dipikiran liarnya sekalipun. Kabar yang membuat otak serta perasaannya mengatakan 'kenapa?' dan 'kenapa bisa?'.

Selama ini ia berpikir semua baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang salah dengan sahabatnya ini. Mereka berdua hampir setiap saat bersama, dan dirinya tak sekalipun mendapati sahabatnya melakukan hal diluar kendali.

Namun sekarang, fakta mengatakan kebenaran. Ino, sahabat terbaiknya mengalami keguguran. Artinya Ino pernah hamil. Dan artinya Ino dan pemuda-entah siapa itu- pernah-

"_Shit_," umpat Sakura tak terima. Ia tahu, Ino tak pernah dekat dengan lelaki manapun. Menyukai saja tidak, apalagi sampai melakukan sesuatu yang tabu. Ia yakin Ino pasti dijebak.

Pintu ruangan Ino sekarang sedang terbaring terbuka. Sakura muncul dengan senyuman berusaha menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Ino sekarang lagi butuh semangat dan teman untuk berbagi.

"_Daijoubu_?"

Ino mengangguk lemah, "_Daijoubu_."

Sakura menduduki badannya di samping ranjang Ino.

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya?"

Mata _emerald _Sakura menangkap rasa kecewa Ino. Entah kenapa, ia mengerti harus bersikap apa sekarang. Ia tidak boleh menekan Ino dengan segala pertanyaan yang bersarang di kepalanya. Seperti; 'siapa lelaki yang berani menyentuhmu?'

"Ya, _Okaa-san_ memberitahuku."

Ino tertawa perih. "Kau tahu, walaupun aku tidak mengharapkan anak ini, tapi bagaimanapun aku merasa kecewa."

"Seharusnya aku senang, karena dengan begini aku tidak perlu menikah dengannya. Tapi aku..."

Sakura mengenggam tangan Ino yang mendingin, berusaha menyalurkan semangat untuknya. "Aku mengerti. Itu tandanya kau menyayangi _aka-chan_."

Air mata yang sudah menetes di pipinya, Ino biarkan. Hatinya sedang sesak, dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghilangkannya. Ia sungguh kecewa, bayinya hilang karena kesalahannya. Andai saja ia bisa lolos, andai saja ia tidak mudah terpengaruh bujuk rayu senpai _gay_ itu, andai saja-

"Hiks. Sakura... Aku... Hiks..."

Selanjutnya yang Ino lakukan hanya menangis kecewa, tak ia peduli tangisannya yang kencang terdengar hingga keluar ruangan yang ia tempati. Ia benamkan wajahnya di lengan Sakura yang setia memeluknya. Mengenggam seragam Sakura hingga meremasnya kuat. Dadanya masih sesak.

"_Aka-chan_, maafkan _Okaa-san_."

0-0-0-0-0

"Arigatou, Sakura," ujar Ino berterima kasih karena sahabatnya itu mengantarnya hingga ke depan rumahnya.

Sakura hanya membalas berupa anggukan kecil. "Sebaiknya besok kau tidak usah sekolah. Istirahatlah."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Sakura menatap khawatir wajah Ino yang pucat. "Jangan memaksakan diri. Bukan hanya fisikmu yang lemah karena habis di kuret, tapi batinmu juga."

"_Hai' hai'_. Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mengikuti segala saran dari _Okaa-san_ mu, termasuk saranmu," Ino berucap sambil tersenyum.

"Aku pasti bisa menghilangkan rasa sesak ini. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu aku yakin aku sudah kembali seperti sediakala."

Sakura tersenyum, "Aku percaya itu."

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Istirahatlah yang banyak."

Ino mengangguk dan selanjutnya Sakura memasuki mobil merahnya. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Ino dan dibalas berupa hal serupa. Dan akhirnya Sakura menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melaju perlahan meninggalkan kompleks perumahan yang Ino tinggali.

Sepeninggalnya Sakura, Ino kembali terdiam. Ia harus bisa menghilangkan rasa sedih ini, ia pasti bisa. Toh, semua merupakan garis tangannya. Walau ia kecewa, sedih, namun ia yakin semua pasti ada hikmahnya. Yah semoga saja.

* * *

Taman, lapangan, koridor hingga semua kelas dan ruangan begitu sunyi begitu Ino menapaki sekolah tercinta. Semua tampak lenggang. Lahan parkir yang biasa penuh dengan sepeda kini tampak tak satupun kendaraan di sana, begitu juga koridor yang bisa dipenuhi oleh siswa yang berkeliaran sekarang tampak kosong. Maklum hari ini Ino berniat datang pagi-pagi sekali demi ingin merasakan suasana sunyi sekolah yang sudah lama ia tidak rasakan.

Ino menggeser pintu ruang kelas dan mendapati kelas yang kosong melompong. Ternyata dugaannya benar, dirinya adalah warga sekolah yang pertama kali datang. Ia kemudian menuju bangku yang sudah seminggu tak ditempatinya. Terakhir kali saat sebelum ia mengunjungi Haruno ba-san, ibu Sakura untuk memastikan apakah ia benar-benar keguguran?

Mengenai masalah itu...

Ino sudah bisa melupakannya, walau tetap jika kembali mengingatnya ia akan kecewa. Namun toh jika ia terus bersedih keadaan tidak akan berubah. Bayinya tidak akan bisa kembali. Lagipula, Ino bukan tipikal cewek yang dapat galau berminggu-minggu. Cukup ia menenangkan diri selama seminggu, semua telah kembali seperti sediakala.

Ia tidak akan lagi sedih, kecewa. Ia akan berusaha melanjutkan hidupnya seperti biasa dan bonusnya ialah ia tidak akan menikah dengan Gaara.

Memikirkannya membuat senyuman mengembang di wajah cantik Ino. Entah kenapa ia begitu bahagia mengetahui bahwa ia tidak akan menikah secepatnya dengan begitu ia lebih leluasa dalam menggeluti hobinya sebagai seorang _fujoshi_.

Setelah mendapat posisi nyaman, Ino membuka resleting tas selempangnya dan mencari sebuah benda lumayan tebal ber-_cover_ dua orang cowok yang saling bergendangan tangan.

"Takashi... Tatsuya... Aku berharap kalian benar-benar akan bersatu," ucap Ino pada komik digenggamannya seolah berbicara dengan manusia. Dan detik selanjutnya, Ino terhanyut akan bacaan di hadapannya. Kadang ia memekik kegirangan jika ada moment antara dua pemeran utama dalam komik yaoi, yakni Takashi dan Tatsuya. Kadang juga wajah Ino sampai memerah akibat si seme yang secara terang-terangan mengatakan 'suka' pada si uke.

"Takashi, kau _so sweet_ sekali. KYAA! Tatsuya juga menyukainya. Oh _Kami_, mereka memang berjodoh," heboh Ino.

Lima belas menit berjalan, akhirnya Ino sampai pada lembar terakhir komik yang dibacanya. Ia senyum-senyum sendiri memasukkan komik tersebut ke dalam tas. Memorinya terus memutar moment-moment romantis yang tercipta antara Takashi dan Tatsuya.

Namun tiba-tiba ia teringat antara pasangan yang ia rasa _gay_ di sekolahnya, Gaara si _seme_ dan Sasuke si _uke_.

"Uhhh pasti mereka lebih romantis jika bersama," wajah Ino benar-benar merah sekarang. Dalam hati terus berdoa agar GaaSasu bisa bersama.

Entah kebetulan atau menang takdir, begitu aquamarine Ino melirik ke lahan parkir, ia melihat sesosok pemuda berperawakan tinggi, jas dipakai dengan rapi sedang memakirkan motor besarnya. Surai merah batanya bergerak pelan searah dengan angin lagi melambai perlahan.

Itu Sabaku Gaara. Ketua tim basket KHS. Termasuk murid populer di sekolahnya, namun bagaimanapun tidak bisa menandingi si uke yang notabene merupakan peraih nilai tertinggi tiap tahunnya di susul oleh Nara Shikamaru-teman sekaligus sahabat dari kecilnya- dan ketiga adalah si Gaara sendiri.

Dan Gaara juga merupakan calon suaminya jika bayi yang dikandungnya masih terselamatkan. Ya, hanya bayi mereka yang menjadi penghubung hubungan keduanya. Jika ia tidak hamil, mana mau Ino bertunangan dengan Gaara.

Tapi bukankah sekarang bayi mereka telah gugur? Artinya ia tidak akan menikah dengan Gaara kan? Tapi bagaimana menjelaskan pada Gaara dan keluarganya? Ino yakin, mereka pasti akan marah besar padanya. Bukan hanya Gaara dan keluarga Sabaku melainkan ayah dan ibunya juga.

Ino mengendus kesal. Bingung bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk menjelaskan pada Gaara. Bilang secara langsung? Jika itu yang ia lakukan, dirinya tak yakin akan pulang dengan selamat.

"_Kami_... Cobaan apa lagi yang kau berikan?" desah Ino putus asa. Jemarinya mengetuk meja perlahan, tanda ia sedang berpikir keras. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus mengatakan pada Gaara tanpa mendapat resiko.

Sekarang, dilihatnya Gaara sudah berjalan menuju kelasnya dan akhirnya hilang saat memasuki gedung sekolah.

"Haah," Ino menyerah. Otaknya tidak cukup jenius untuk memikirkannya sendirian. Apa ia harus meminta saran dari Shikamaru? Sahabatnya itu kan pintar.

"Ahh _iie_. Terlalu beresiko jika pemuda nanas itu tahu."

"Benar. Kan masih ada Sakura?" Ino tersenyum sumringah. Sudah diputuskan ia akan meminta saran dari Sakura, gebetan si ketua osis, Uzumaki Naruto.

0-0-0-0-0

_Tap tap tap_

Ino melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar si sepanjang koridor lantai satu. Ditangan kanannya terdapat kotak yang dibungkus oleh kain berwarna violet. Ia baru saja dari taman sekolah, menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan memakan bekal bersama Sakura. Ia berharap waktu istirahat ini akan dihabiskan dengan pengalaman sewaktu ia tidak hadir ataupun Sakura memberi saran bagaimana cara menghadapi Gaara, oh atau tidak Sakura menghibur dirinya. Tapi apa yang didapatnya?

Bukan cerita maupun tawa dari sahabatnya itu, malah oke-Sakura tertawa tadi, tapi tawa itu bukan untuknya melainkan seseorang yang terus menelepon Sakura. Dari awal mereka keluar kelas hingga bel masuk berbunyi sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dan selama itu Ino hanya mampu melihat keasyikan Sakura.

Rasanya ia mau merebut ponsel Sakura dan memaki orang yang terus mengganggu gadis bermarga Haruno itu.

Sekarang Ino sedang menuju kelasnya. Ia tak peduli pada Sakura yang masih asyik menelepon di taman. Biar saja, toh itu bukan salahnya jika Sakura terlambat masuk kelas.

Ino terus melangkah tanpa memedulikan sekitar. Namun pandangannya langsung tertuju pada satu ruangan yang bertuliskan 3-1. Yah, itu kelas Gaara dan Sasuke.

Entah kenapa Ino merasa seperti tertarik untuk mengintip ke kelas yang isinya orang-orang jenius. Saat berhasil berjinjit, dan mendongak, ia dapat melihat rambut pantat ayam sedang mempresentasikan sesuatu di depan kelas. Saat ini, kharisma seorang Uchiha Sasuke keluar. Kharisma yang Ino yakin dapat membuat semua orang kelepek-kelepek. Sasuke dengan wajah datar terus menjelaskan tanpa sedikitpun kecacatan.

Dan entah kenapa Ino yakin, bahwa Sasuke adalah _seme _sesungguhnya dibanding Gaara.

Sasuke... Gaara...

Dua nama berbeda dan dua karakter berbeda namun akan berkesinambungan jika di gabung. Gaara yang membuatnya hamil dan Sasuke yang menggugurkannya. Ia merasa seperti sebuah kebetulan yang tak mengenakkan.

Tentu saja tidak mengenakkan. Apa jadinya jika Gaara menanyakan alasan kenapa ia sampai keguguran? Ia tidak mungkin mengaku jika Sasuke lah dalang dibalik semuanya. Ia ingin marah pada Sasuke namun percuma. Bayinya tidak akan kembali dan menambah resiko jika Sasuke tahu bahwa ia pernah hamil. Cukup keluarganya, keluarga Sabaku beserta Sakura dan Haruno ba-san yang tahu.

Ino menghela napas pelan, mungkin yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah diam dan terus menjauhi sepasang _gay_ tersebut. Biarkan waktu yang akan membongkarnya. Ia cukup menikmati moment GaaSasu dari jauh dan ia yakin itu sudah cukup. Karena bagaimanapun, ia adalah seorang fujoshi yang menginginkan Gaara dan Sasuke bersatu.

"Etto..." Ino melangkah menjauhi kelas 3-1. "Jadi yang seme sebenarnya siapa? Sabaku-senpai atau Uchiha-_senpai_?"

Ino memang seorang fujoshi akut.

TBC

**Balesan reviews buat yang gk login ^^**

**de-chan**

**Makasih udah mau RnR De-chan. Hehe Fugaku udah frustasi hingga nyuruh Sasu buat hamilin Ino. Sama Gaara? Nanti dilihat ya Ino nya sama siapa. Sekali lagi makasih ^^**

**.**

**Dewi Sati**

**Eh!?**** Ke rated M? Author mah gk berani , Mungkin cukup sebatas gitu doank hehhehe. Maaf ya telat banget updatenya. Makasih udah RnR ^^**

**.**

**lastri nara**

**Iya, ini udah lanjut. Maaf ya kalo telat. Arigatou Lastri-chan ^^**

**.**

**Tyara**

**Yah yang terjadi antara SasuIno pasti udah bisa ketebak, dan nasib anak Gaara seperti yang diatas. Maaf ya T.T Makasih udah RnR Tyara-chan ^^**

**.**

**uchiha ulin**

**Makasih ya udah RnR. Iya ini udah lanjut tapi maaf kalo telat banget ^^ **

**.**

**yamanaka hikari**

**Maaf gk bisa update kilat Hikari-chan T.T Tapi makasih ya udah mau RnR. Moga tetap baca yaa…**

**. **

**A/N: Minna-san… Hontou ni gomenasai telat banget update nya T.T Soalnya Kana punya kesibukan yang entah kenapa gk ada habisnya. Belum lagi sempat lupa password hedeehh =,=" Sekali lagi maaf ya Minna-san…**

**Dan sesuai janji lagi, chap ini gk ada interaksi antara si Barbie dengan pasangan sejoli yang so sweetnya minta ampun hehhehe tapi lebih fokus pada si Barbie yg kehilangan baby-nya. Sebenarnya sedih sih cuma itu tuntutan cerita jadi maaf jika ada yg gk berkenan T.T**

**Aku masih mengharapkan kesediaan Minna-san untuk RnR fic yg gk berkualitas ini. Jangan bosan yaa ^^**

**RnR ne ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Fujosh i**_**Furukawa Kana**

**Warning : Newbie, ****AU,**** OOC, typo(s), EYD hancur, deskripsi kurang, abal, dll.**

**A/N : Jika ada kesamaan cerita itu bukanlah kesengajaan. Plot fic ini murni punya saya dan jika menemukan kesamaan dengan cerita lain, mohon konfirmasi. Hope you like, minna ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

Langkah kaki milik seseorang terkesan santai namun mantap melewati koridor yang diisi oleh sebagian _kohai_-nya. Lirikan serta bisikan tak ia indahkan, ia hanya menatap ke depan dan memasang wajah _poker face_ andalannya. Gosip yang ia dengar saat ini merupakan makanan sehari-hari baginya selama kurang lebih tiga minggu belakangan ini. Ia sudah bertekad tak akan terpengaruhi lagi, toh kenyataannya ia bukan _gay_ dan tidak akan pernah.

Pemuda berambut merah bata itu berhenti tepat di depan kelas 2-1, dan tanpa ragu masuk ke dalamnya. _Jade_-nya menangkap pemandangan kelas yang langsung sunyi senyap, dirinya sedikit heran sebegitu kuatkah gosip tersebut hingga seluruh penghuni kelas 2-1 memandangnya aneh?

"Mana Yamanaka-san?"

Tak ada yang menjawab. Kelas masih hening memandangnya diam.

Sabaku Gaara kemudian melirik bangku Ino yang kosong namun Haruno Sakura duduk manis di sana.

"Bisakah kau ikut denganku, Haruno-_san_?"

Sakura tersentak kaget, "Ah... Ya," gadis itu mengikuti kemana Gaara membawanya.

"Di mana Yamanaka-_san_?" tanya Gaara _to the point_ saat ia dan Sakura berada di ujung koridor sembari mempertahankan mimik datarnya.

Sakura sedikit tersentak namun dapat langsung menguasai diri dengan cepat, "Mu-mungkin sedang ke kantin."

Bohong. Itulah kata yang terlintas di otak jeniusnya mendengar jawaban Sakura. Sudah tentu ia tahu bahwa itu bohong, ia sudah bolak-balik ke kantin-kelas-taman-perpustakaan dan tempat- tempat yang memungkinkan Ino mengunjunginya. Dan hasilnya selalu sama, gadis penyuka ungu itu tidak terlihat dimanapun.

"Terus-" Gaara tidak memperpanjang kebohongan Sakura, "Apa Yamanaka-san selama ini selalu masuk?" tanya Gaara tak peduli jika _kouhai_-nya ini berpikiran bahwa ia menyukai Ino, toh ia memang menyukainya, malah kalau bisa dibilang ia sudah tergila-gila pada seorang Yamanaka Ino. Ia tidak perlu menutupinya didepan sahabat Ino sendiri.

Sakura mengangguk, "Ya, ia selalu masuk."

"Jadi, ia selalu di mana? Dua minggu ini aku mencarinya namun aku tetap tidak menemukannya."

Otak Sakura sekarang berpikir keras, kebohongan macam apa lagi yang harus ia berikan pada senior di hadapannya. _Yamanaka Ino, kau harus bertanggungjawab atas semua ini_! _Inner_ Sakura berkata geram.

"Errr... Akhir-akhir ini saat istirahat ia jarang di kelas. Mungkin ia ke taman, lalu ke kantin. Entahlah, aku juga kurang yakin."

Gaara mengangguk singkat. 80% tak percaya dengan jawaban ia barusan ia dengar.

"Baiklah. Jika kau bertemu dengannya, katakan aku mencarinya."

"Tentu," jawab Sakura. Setelah itu Sabaku Gaara akhirnya melangkah menjauh dan dalam hati bertekad akan tetap menemui calon istrinya itu.

Setelah memastikan Gaara benar-benar sudah kembali ke kelasnya, Sakura sendiri langsung melesat pergi. Bukan ke kelasnya, melainkan ruang kelas tepat di sebelah kelasnya selama tahun ini. 2-2.

"Hei Pig!" seru Sakura kesal melihat Ino hanya nyengir di pojok kelas, bersembunyi di balik bangku kelas lain merupakan cara jitu Yamanaka Ino selama ini untuk menghindari Gaara.

"Ne _arigatou _Sakura," ujar Ino saat mereka berdua sudah berada di depan kelas sendiri. Mata _emerald_ Sakura memicing tajam, seolah siap menerkam Ino saat itu juga. "Tidak seharusnya kau terus menghindar, Ino. Hadapi Sabaku-_senpai_."

Ino mendesah, "Aku belum siap."

"Cepat atau lambat Sabaku-_senpai_ pasti akan mengetahuinya. Lebih baik kau yang katakan, daripada ia mengetahuinya sendiri."

Ino tertunduk, dalam hati sangat membenarkan perkataan Sakura. Benar bahwa ia sendirilah yang harus memberitahu Gaara. Tapi ia belum siap mengatakan bahwa anak mereka telah tiada, apa yang akan Gaara dan keluarga Sabaku lainnya katakan jika mereka mengetahuinya?

"Ino, kusarankan kau segera mengatakannya. Kurasa, Sabaku-_senpai_ sudah mulai curiga, dan pasti akan mencari tahu sendiri alasan dibalik kau menjauhinya."

Tak ada jawaban yang Ino berikan. Gadis-ah wanita itu hanya diam sambil menekuk alisnya dalam tanda bahwa ia sedang berpikir keras. Oh _Kami-sama_, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

0-0-0-0-0

Jemari lentik dengan berbagai warna _kuteks_ tercetak indah di kuku Ino. Jemari tersebut terus bergerak, lebih tepatnya mengetik sesuatu diatas _keyboard_ laptop ungu dipangkuannya. Semilir angin menerpa kulit mulusnya, begitu juga dengan rambut pirang yang menari perlahan mengikuti gerak angin yang datang.

_Earphone_ yang lagi-lagi berwarna ungu terpasang dikedua telinganya, hingga suara berisik dari para murid KHS yang berlalu lalang di depannya tak mengganggunya mengerjakan 'projek' yang baru dua minggu ini ia kerjakan.

Taman sekolah menjadi pilihan Ino untuk menulis _fanfiction_-nya kali ini. Bermodalkan nekat dan rasa cintanya terhadap dunia _fujoshi_ membuatnya memutuskan untuk menekuni menulis karangan tersebut. Bertemakan? Tentu saja _yaoi_.

Sesekali ia terlihat berpikir, namun tak mengurangi kadar keseriusannya. Kepalanya juga kadang bergoyang mengikuti nada-nada yang keluar dari _earphone_-nya.

Saking seriusnya, ia tidak menyadari sepasang mata terus memandangnya. Seringai licik terpampang jelas diwajah tampan pemuda yang sekarang sedang mendekatinya perlahan. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Ino menyadari kehadiran pemuda itu di depannya. Ia masih asyik menikmati merangkai kalimat demi kalimat dan menuangkannya di laptop.

"Ino," tegur pemuda itu.

Rupanya Ino langsung menyadari bahwa ada yang memanggilnya, maka dari itu ia mendongak dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah orang yang selama ini dihindarinya.

"Sabaku-_senpai_..."

Setelah Ino menyebut namanya, tanpa segan Gaara langsung menutup laptop Ino dan menarik lengan wanita itu ke balik pohon-pohon tinggi, ia yakin tak akan ada yang melihat mereka di sini.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku," ujar Gaara langsung. Ia mengurung Ino dengan kedua lengannya sementara wanita itu berusaha terlihat santai menyandar pada batang pohon yang kokoh.

"Apa alasanmu hingga terus menghindariku?"

"Aku tidak menghindarimu."

"Jangan bohong!" tegas Gaara. "Kau pikir aku tidak curiga? Aku selalu mencarimu tapi kau tetap saja tidak ada. Khee... Seperti sudah terencana sekali aksi menghilangmu itu."

Ino terdiam, namun detik kemudian membuka mulutnya, "Apa mau _senpai_?"

"Mauku? Aku mau kau tidak menghindariku seperti ini. Kita akan menikah Ino, pantaskah aku mendapat perlakuan buruk dari calon istriku sendiri?"

'Aku bukan lagi calon istrimu!' _inner_ Ino berteriak heboh menyanggah ucapan Gaara, namun hanya sebatas dalam hati, sungguh ia tidak berani jika mengatakannya sekarang.

"Kita belum menikah, jadi _senpai_ tidak punya hak mengaturku!" bantah Ino memelototi pemuda di depannya.

"Punya, Ino! Aku punya hak! Walau aku belum jadi suamimu, tapi aku berhak mengatur kekasihku."

"Bagaimana bisa begitu?" Ino makin jengah berada disituasi seperti ini. "Lagipula sejak kapan kita sepasang kekasih?"

"Astaga," Gaara mengerang, melepaskan lengannya yang mengurung Ino dan lebih memilih mengacak rambut merah batanya. Tindakannya sekarang sungguh diluar kewajaran. Ia yang biasa bersikap santai dan dingin tapi malah mengerang seperti siswa yang sama sekali tidak tahu semua jawaban saat ujian akhir sekolah. Frustasi. Yah, mungkin itu kata yang cocok untuk Gaara sekarang. Frustasi karena Yamanaka Ino tidak mengakuinya sebagai kekasih.

"Kita akan menikah. Tentu saja kita sepasang kekasih."

"Tidak! Selama _senpai_ belum menembakku!" ucap Ino asal namun detik kemudian ia tersadar apa yang barusan ia katakan. Ia membelalakkan matanya, kemudian menoleh _horror_ pada Gaara. Bodohnya Ia mengejutkan pernyataan seperti itu. Oh _come on_, Ino sudah mengetahui sifat Gaara, sedikit saja ditantang maka ia pasti akan melakukannya. Dan sekarang, ia yakin pasti tuan Sabaku itu akan menembaknya. Dan saat itu juga Ino berpikir keras bagaimana cara agar bisa keluar dari acara 'penembakkan' yang akan terja-.

"Begitu rupanya? Ah ya, maaf aku memang belum pernah menembaknu. Jadi pantas saja kau begitu marah," Gaara menyeringai tajam. "_So_ Yamanaka Ino. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku dan menikah denganku dalam dua bulan ke depan?"

Bulu kuduk Ino merinding, masih menatap _horror_ _senpai_-nya. Otaknya kembali berpikir keras. 'Ayo berpikir. Berpikir Yamanaka Ino!'

Seringai Gaara makin menjadi saat dirinya tak kunjung menjawab pernyataan pemuda dengan tato _ai_ di dahi kirinya itu. Ino mendengus kasar, kesal karena otaknya tak bisa memberi solusi bagus untuk keadaan genting sekarang. Ia sudah putuskan untuk memakai cara terakhir saja, walau tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah, namun setidaknya ia bisa kabur dari Gaara.

"Ah _senpai_," ujar Ino. "Aku punya janji dengan Sakura, jadi…" tak menyelesaikan ucapannya, wanita cantik tersebut langsung kabur dan mengambil barang-barang bawaannya yang tertinggal di bangku taman tadi. Gaara- pemuda itu sempat _shock_ dan berniat mengejar Ino namun baru beberapa langkah ia kembali berhenti. Bukan malas untuk mengejar, tapi rasanya percuma walau ia menghentikan wanita pujaannya itu. Ino tetap tak kan mau menjawabnya.

Kadang Gaara berpikir, apakah Ino mencintainya atau… tidak?

* * *

Suasana kelas 2-1 terasa hening saat jam pembelajaran sedang berlangsung. Hanya suara detikan jam dan coretan papan tulis yang terdengar memenuhi kelas yang sedang mengikuti jam mata pelajaran Anko-_sensei_, guru uang cantik sekaligus ter-_killer_ yang KHS miliki-selain Orochimaru-_sensei_ dan sang kepala sekolah, Tsunade.

Papan yang hampir terasa penuh akan coretan itu dapat diyakini akan membuat para siswa memilih untuk tidak melihatnya apalagi menghafalkannya. Rumus fisika dengan berbagai macam bentuk aneh, dari huruf A hingga Z, hingga bentuk abstrak sekalipun menjadi santapan pagi mereka sekarang.

Tak jarang ada yang mulai kebosanan dan lebih memilih untuk melakukan kegiatan lain seperti tidur, bermain _psp_ dan bergosip, jika gurunya bukanlah Anko-_sensei_.

Namun berbeda dengan seorang siswi yang berada di bangku nomor dua dari depan dan berada tepat di samping jendela. Bukannya mencatat dan berusaha menghafal rumus-rumus tersebut sedikit demi sedikit, ia lebih memilih membaca _manga_ yang berada dipangkuannya. Cekikan yang keluar dari bibirnya membuat sahabat di sampingnya itu mencoba menegurnya. Membaca komik saat jam Anko-_sensei_ adalah ide yang buruk. Yamanaka Ino pasti akan mendapat hukuman yang berat.

"Psst... Ino," bisik Sakura sepelan mungkin. Ia tidak mungkin berteriak nyaring jika tidak ingin dikeluarkan dari kelas.

Dan Ino? Oh tentu saja ia tidak mengindahkan teguran Sakura tersebut. Ia masih berada dalam dunianya yang indah bersama tokoh utama _manga_ bergenre _romance-action_ yaitu Kazune dan Yuta.

"Ino, berhentilah membaca! Nanti Anko-_sensei_ akan melihatmu!"

Masih sama, Ino tetap tak menoleh pada Sakura.

"Hei Pig! Kau mendengarkanku, kan? Berhentilah atau akan dikeluarkan," Sakura kembali berbisik dengan sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya berharap sahabatnya yang _fujoshi_ ini mendengarnya.

Namun harapan tetaplah harapan. Pasalnya Ino tetap tak merubah posisinya dari awal.

Sakura mendengus kesal, jika Ino bukan sahabatnya mana mau dia bersusah payah seperti ini. "Ino," Sakura mencoba sekali lagi. "Anko-_sensei_-" ucapan Sakura tercekat begitu sebuah tangan melewati wajahnya dengan mulus dan mengambil sesuatu di sampingnya.

Sebuah komik sekarang tengah berada di... "Anko-_sensei_!"

Anko, guru yang mempunyai badan bulat itu memegang santai komik ber-_cover_ dua orang cowok dengan latar pantai ditangan kanannya. Ia juga menatap santai sang pemilik komik kemudian menampilkan senyum lembut saat Ino menatapnya _horror_.

"Yamanaka Ino," ujar Anko-_sensei_ lembut.

"Y-ya _sensei_?"

"Sepertinya kau masih ingin melanjutkan komik ini, jadi alangkah lebih baiknya jika kau membacanya di luar kelas. Siapa tahu dengan begitu, _feel-_nya lebih terasa. Iyakan?"

_Glek_. Ino menelan saliva, takut melihat senyum dan nada bicara guru menakutkan yang sekarang sedang menggoyang-goyangkan komiknya. Lebih baik ia menuruti perkataan Anko-_sensei_ jika tidak ingin mendapat hukuman yang lebih berat. Huh, salahkan komik _yaoi _itu yang begitu menggoda iman seorang_ fujoshi_ seperti dirinya.

"Ba-baik, _Sensei_," ujar Ino masih terbata dan melangkah perlahan keluar kelas setelah sebelumnya mengambil komik yang Anko-_sensei_ sodorkan. Ino berusaha tak peduli dengan tatapan geli teman sekelasnya termasuk Sakura yang berusaha menahan tawa. Dalam hati Ino berjanji akan membongkar semua aib si jidat lebar itu pada Naruto-mantan ketua osis.

Baru saja Ino akan memegang kenop pintu kelas, permintaan lebih tepat paksaan yang keluar dari mulut Anko-_sensei_ membuat Ino benar-benar menyesal membaca komik saat jam pelajaran.

"Ne, Yamanaka. Besok pagi aku ingin melihat jawaban soal yang di halaman 114 dari nomor satu hingga lima puluh di atas mejaku. Kuharap kau mempunyai sedikit waktu untuk mengerjakannya."

0-0-0-0-0

Sepanjang jalan dari kelas hingga sampai di perpustakaan sekolah Ino terus mengerutu. Menggerutu akan tugas aka hukuman yang Anko-_sensei_ berikan padanya. Oh ayolah, soal fisika sebanyak lima puluh nomor itu tidak sedikit ditambah fisika yang membuat kepalanya puyeng dan besok harus dikumpul. Bagus, Ino yakin otaknya akan terbakar seketika.

Ino meletakkan dengan kasar buku catatan dan paket yang dipegangnya ke atas meja. Setelah itu mencari buku fisika ke salah satu rak yang paling dekat dengan pintu masuk. Begitu menemukan yang dicarinya, ia kembali ke tempatnya semula. Menatap _horror_ buku setebal dua kali kamus itu dan kemudian mengerang. Oke, dia tidak boleh terus mengeluh jika tugasnya ingin selesai. Cepat kerjakan, maka cepat selesai. Masih ada beberapa jam lagi sebelum jam sekolah usai. Ia tak peduli dengan mata pelajaran yang akan masuk setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, yang ia pentingkan adalah menyelesaikan tugasnya sebelum Anko-_sensei_ memberikan tugas yang lebih gila lagi.

Ino mengambil pulpen dari tempat pensilnya dan mulai membuka buku fisika tersebut. _Aquamarine_-nya begitu serius menatap deretan angka yang dapat membuat mata sakit kemudian bergulir ke buku cetak demi melihat soal yang akan dikerjakannya. Tak lupa tangan kananya ikut bergerak menulis, membuat sebuah deretan angka yang rumit. Saking seriusnya, ia sampai tidak menyadari tatapan tajam dan seringai jahat yang tertuju khusus untuknya.

0-0-0-0-0

Ino tersentak kaget saat indera pendengarannya menangkap bunyi yang berasal dari pintu masuk. Matanya yang sayup setelah tidur yang lelap dipaksa terbuka demi melihat keadaan perpustakaan yang... Kosong?

Ino sontak menegakkan badannya dan langsung menoleh kanan kiri. Matanya terbelalak kaget didapatinya perpustakaan yang begitu sepi. Seingatnya, perpustakaan tadi lumayan ramai dikunjungi siswa namun sekarang...

Wanita bermarga Yamanaka itu melihat jam dipergelangan tangan kirinya. 16.48 PM. Oh _good._ Pantas saja perpustakaan kosong, toh sekarang sudah waktunya jam pulang. Ino teringat akan dirinya yang tertidur saking malasnya melihat rumus yang sama sekali tak dimengertinya.

Ino mendesah. Yah mau bagaimana lagi. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengerjakan soal-soal tersebut. Ia berpikir mungkin sebentar malam ia akan ke rumah Shikamaru dan menyuruh pemuda malas itu untuk mengerjakannya. Ia yakin, Shikamaru tidak akan menolak.

Setelah memikirkan rencananya, Ino kemudian memberesi alat tulisnya dan mengembalikan buku fisika yang tadi dipinjamnya ke tempat semula. Saat akan bergerak menyentuh buku catatannya, sebuah suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi ditelinganya menyapanya.

"Ino?"

Ino menoleh dan detik kemudian melebarkan matanya melihat sang uke berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Uchiha Sasuke berdiri dengan angkuhnya sambil memasang seringai berbahaya.

"Senpai?"

Sasuke berjalan mendekat. "Lama tak jumpa, Ino. Aku selalu mencarimu namun kau selalu tidak ada."

Ino langsung teringat pertemuannya dengan Gaara kemarin. Rupanya pemuda Uchiha itu juga mencarinya.

"Kau ke mana saja?"

"Ah itu... Aku selalu berada di dalam kelas, yah kadang ke kantin."

Sasuke mengangguk seolah mengerti. "Kupikir kau menghindariku."

'Itu memang tujuan utamaku, senpai!' _inner_ Ino membalas.

"Aku harus segera pulang. Anko-_sensei_ memberiku tugas tambahan," ujar Ino sembari memeluk alat tulis dan bukunya. Kemudian melangkah ke pintu depan dan ia mengernyit mendapati pintu perpustakaan yang terkunci.

"Mencari ini?" Ino menoleh ke belakang pada sosok Sasuke yang tersenyum menyeringai dengan kunci perpustakaan di tangan kanannya. Sasuke goyangkan kunci itu perlahan, seolah menyombongkan diri karena telah memegang benda tersebut.

"Berikan kunci itu!"

Sasuke menggeleng kecil, "Tidak bisa. Untuk apa aku menunggumu sampai jam segini jika pada akhirnya aku membiarkanmu kabur?"

Alis Ino mengernyit. Melihat itu Sasuke kembali meneruskan ucapannya, "Kau selalu kabur sejak kejadian mesra kita. Apa kau pikir dengan begitu kau bisa bebas? Kau pikir aku sudah puas hanya karena telah membuktikan aku bukan _gay_? Khee, jika kau berpikiran begitu maaf, kau salah besar."

Ino tetap berusaha mempertahankan mimik datarnya, berusaha tegar dan tidak menunjukkan ketakutan sedikitpun. Ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang si_ senpai _inginkan darinya sekarang. Dalam hati Ino tertawa sinis, kali ini ia tidak akan kalah melawan bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi?" Sasuke mengulangi perkataan Ino. "Jadi aku mau kau tidak menghindariku lagi. Kau kekasihku, Yamanaka Ino."

"Bukan aku, tapi Sabaku-_senpai_!"

Hembusan napas kasar yang Sasuke keluarkan akibat pernyataan Ino tadi. Ia sudah bosan mendengar hal itu. "Aku bukan _gay_!"

"Ya. _Senpai gay_!"

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Ino. "Aku dan Gaara hanya berteman. Tidak lebih."

"Tapi kalian gay," ujar Ino tetap bersikukuh atas pendiriannya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan seseorang merusak fantasinya akan GaaSasu sekalipun Gaara maupun Sasuke sendiri.

"Ino," wanita berseragam KHS itu berjengit saat kedua lengan Sasuke mengurungnya di balik pintu bercat cokelat. "Aku sudah bosan mendengar kata _gay, yaoi, uke_, kekasih Gaara atau apapun itu. Jadi, bisakah kau berhenti mengatakannya?"

"Tidak akan pernah! Itu urusanku, _senpai_!"

"Tapi kau melibatkan harga diri kami," Sasuke tidak lagi fokus pada _aqumarine _Ino namun pada surai blonde Ino yang sedikit acakan akibat tiduran di atas meja tadi. Melihatnya, mengingatkan pemuda jenius ini pada malam indah mereka. Dimana surai Ino yang biasa terikat rapi secara perlahan mulai acakan dan pada akhirnya ikatan tersebut lepas, menyisakan seorang Yamanaka Ino yang makin 'waw' dengan rambut terurai.

Entah kenapa, saat ini Sasuke ingin mengulangi kejadian dua minggu lalu.

"Aku tidak peduli," Ino menatap Sasuke tajam. Sedangkan _onyx_ Sasuke yang tidak tertuju pada _aqumarine_-nya membuat Ino mau tak mau merasa jengah karena bicara namun dicuekin.

"Senpai, lebih baik senpai segera minggir dan berikan aku kuncinya," saat Ino hendak mengambil kunci tersebut dari tangan kanan Sasuke, pemuda Uchiha itu dengan sigap memasukkannya dalam kantong.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau kabur, Yamanaka Ino," dan detik selanjutnya yang terjadi ialah Sasuke langsung melumat kasar bibir Ino.

Ino, yang terkejut hanya mampu membelalakkan matanya, kedua tangannya dibiarkan ditekan oleh sang senpai, membuat pergerakannya lagi-lagi terkunci. Sudah ia duga, pasti ini tujuan Uchiha Sasuke!

Begitu tersadar, Ino coba berontak. Ia berusaha mendorong kedua tangan Sasuke walau usahanya sia-sia, tenaga Sasuke jauh lebih kuat darinya. Tak kehabisan ide, siswi KHS itu mencoba mengangkat sebelah kakinya bermaksud menendang 'kebanggaan' Sasuke, namun apa daya, rupanya Sasuke sudah mengantisipasinya lebih awal. Saat kaki Ino mulai bergerak, dengan cepat kedua kakinya mengambil tempat diantara kaki Ino yang saat itu kalah cepat. Disela ciuman mereka, Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan dalam hati bersorak gembira karena sebentar lagi _moment_ romantis mereka akan terjadi.

"Hhh..." wanita cantik itu menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya karena Sasuke tak membiarkannya mengambil napas barang sejenak saat kegiatan mereka tadi. Ino kembali menatap tajam Sasuke, berang terhadap senpai dihadapannya. "Lepaskan!"

"Sudah 'terlanjur', nona."

"_Senpai_ gila!" teriak Ino lalu menggigit tangan kiri Sasuke dengan kuat membuat si empunya memekik tertahan. Karena aksi itu pula, putri tunggal Yamanaka itu berhasil lepas dari kurungan Sasuke dan memilih lari ke balik lemari-lemari besar penyimpan buku.

Sasuke mendecih kesal sembari mendekati Ino yang siap lari. _Aqumarine_ itu melirik liar, berharap mendapati sesuatu untuk melindungi dirinya dari si _senpai_. Sementara ia terus mencari, Sasuke makin mendekat dan akhirnya-

Hap.

Dengan eratnya pemuda dengan tubuh etletis itu mendekap Ino dari belakang, mengunci segala pergerakan yang mungkin akan wanita Yamanaka itu lakukan.

"_Senp_-" Ino terbelalak kaget begitu Sasuke dengan tidak sopannya mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di perpotongan lehernya. Ia menutup matanya erat, menggigit bibir agar tidak mengeluarkan suara aneh yang malah akan menambah semangat Sasuke.

Dalam hati terus merutuki dirinya yang lagi-lagi kalah jika menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

_Aquamarine_-nya terbuka perlahan. Hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah rak-rak buku ditambah sebuah meja dan bangku panjang yang biasanya digunakan untuk para siswa membaca. Namun bukan itu pikiran Ino sekarang. Yang ia pikirkan ialah, tempat ini adalah adalah tempat dimana Sabaku Gaara pertama kali mengelabuinya. Pertama kalinya ia mendapat sebuah ciuman. Dan pertama kalinya ia merasakan pengalaman yang membuatnya mendapatkan embrio.

Entah kenapa rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang. Entah kenapa ia langsung teringat akan Gaara. Rasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjaga calon buah hati mereka kembali muncul membuat Yamanaka Ino hanya bisa melafalkan kata 'Maaf' berulang kali.

Ia butuh Gaara untuk melepaskan Sasuke sekarang. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke kembali menyiksanya.

_'Sabaku-senpai... Onegai' _

0-0-0-0-0

_Tik tik tik_

Detikan jarum jam terdengar nyaring diruangan yang se-sepi perpustakaan KHS. Hanya bermodalkan cahaya bulan dari luar ruangan kita dapat melihat dua anak manusia yang begitu asyik menyelami dunia mimpi.

Sepasang muda-mudi itu saling mendekap, terbaring lemah di atas meja panjang perpustakaan. Kursi-kursi yang berhamburan, buku tercecer ditambah sepasang seragam masih tergeletak di lantai, tepat di samping meja. Sungguh, pemandangan tak layak dilihat.

Salah satu diantara mereka terjaga. Membuka mata perlahan, menguceknya dan terdiam sesaat mengumpulkan kesadaran yang masih terombang-ambing.

Yamanaka Ino melirik ke samping kiri dan menemukan wajah damai sang pangeran sekolah yang masih nyaman dengan mimpinya. Wajah Uchiha Sasuke memang begitu sempurna, tak heran hampir seluruh siswi KHS begitu mengidolakannya.

Lengan kekar Sasuke mendekap erat pinggangnya membuat Ino mau tak mau harus memindahkan lengan tersebut agar ia bisa terbebas. Begitu berhasil, ia memeriksa dirinya yang telah berpakaian lengkap.

Pasti Sasuke.

Seingatnya ia langsung tertidur setelah...

Sontak rona merah menjalari pipi putihnya. Ia menepuk kedua pipinya berharap rasa aneh itu segera menghilang. Daripada ia terus berdiam memikirkan 'hal tak penting', lebih baik ia segera bersiap pulang jika tidak ingin _Otou-san_ nya marah besar.

Ino mengumpulkan buku-buku yang berserakan, mengembalikannya ke rak semula. Diantara tumpukan buku itu, ia mendapati beberapa lembar kertas yang isinya ialah jawaban dari soal yang Anko-_sensei_ berikan pagi tadi untuknya.

Ini tulisan Uchiha-_senpai_!

Ino yakin bahwa Sasuke lah yang mengerjakan soal-soal yang seharusnya ia kerjakan sendiri. _Aquamarine_-nya melirik Sasuke. Dalam hati masih kesal namun berterima kasih atas kertas-kertas ditangannya.

Tak ingin berlama-lama, ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Setelah merapikan kursi dan meja yang berhamburan, menutupi tubuh Sasuke dengan seragam lengkapnya dan mengambil kunci dari kantong celana Sasuke akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk pulang tanpa membangunkan si _Senpa_i.

Cukup ia mendapati hal buruk malam ini. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke kembali berbuat aneh padanya.

Dan malam itu adalah malam terburuk Yamanaka Ino.

TBC

**Balesan reviews buat yang gk login ^^**

**Uchiha ulin**

**Ulin-san… thanks ya udh mau RnR :D iya, SasuGaa udh ngelakuin yg ngak-ngak ma si Barbie#plak dan yg keguguran tuh anknya GaaIno wkwkwkwk endingnya ummm masih belum tahu soalny gk bisa milih antara sasuke ma gaara keren semua sih. Yosh sekali lg thanks ya**

**.**

**Guest**

**Iya ini udah lanjut makasih udah review. Etto jgn lupa RnR lg yaa**

**.**

**Xoxo**

**Xoxo-san makasih banyak udh review :D iya, kn ino ny fujoshi akut sampai kapanpun tetap nganggp sasugaa itu pasangan wkwkwk Gaara bakal marah ke Sasuke? Tunggu di chap-chap berikutnya yaa. RnR lg ne xoxo-san sankyuu**

**.**

**Kici**

**Sebelumnya makasih udah review :D iya ino tuh polos bget tp nggemesin kan? Wkwkwk… ini udah lanjut, jgn lupa RnR ya kici-san.**

**.**

**Dewi Sati**

**Aaa gomenasai gk bisa update lamaa huhuuhhu soalny harus nyuri wktu yg begitu terbatas skali lagi maaf ya. Btw sankyu udah review dn jgn lp RnR lg okay? Wkwkwk**

**.**

**Shinkyo-Chan**

**Makasih udh review dan suka yaa, jika bersedia RnR lg neee hahahaha okay ganbatte Shinkyo-Chan**

**A/N: Minna-san… Hontou ni gomenasai telat banget update nya T.T tapi gk setelah kemaren kan?#plak**

**Lumayan bnyak yg sedih liat Ino keguguran aka-channya, ne Kana jg sedih **** gimana udh puas dgn interaksi gaaino maupun sasuino kan yaa walau gk ada romantisnya, tapi Kana usahain di chap dpn akan ada moment romantis antaraaa ada dech hehehe tp gomen jika jelek soalny agak kaku mikirin yg so sweet gitu wkwkwk**

**Yosh, Kana masih mengharapkan kesediaan Minna-san untuk RnR fic yg gk berkualitas ini. Jangan bosan yaa ^^**

**RnR ne ^^**


End file.
